


Chocolate Chickens or Where Do Babies Come From

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GakuYuga, M/M, Magnetshipping, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse, Respectfulshipping, RyoSpe, Yuga and Gakuto are their respective children, YusaYuya, YusaYuya and RyoSpe are adults, alternative universe, still waiting for GakuYuga to get an official name, wake up Sevens fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yusaku and Yuya invited Ryoken and Spectre so that kids would have a good old chocolate hunt to celebrate Easter. But what was that feeling hovering so sweetly in the air?
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Sakaki Yuya, Ohdo Yuga/Sogetsu Gakuto, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Chocolate Chickens or Where Do Babies Come From

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Michelle and her crazy crossovers again XD
> 
> This is a little self-indulgent present for myself as I'm forced to celebrate this Easter while being stuck at home. And yes, this is my huge and beloved AU that Yuga and Gakuto are YusaYuya and RyoSpe babies respectively ^_^
> 
> P.S. Wow, it's been literally forever since I wrote YusaYuya (Magnetshipping)!! :O
> 
> P.P.S. Oh my! Look at the word count! XDDD

"Where should we put this one?" Yusaku asked, looking all over their spacious sunlit living-room.

"Hmm..." Yuya thought for about a minute and then pointed. "Over there. Behind that stack of books on the coffee table."

When Yusaku did what he was told, Yuya felt an overzealous tug on his pants.

"Papa, papa!" Yuga, their toddler son, held the biggest chocolate chicken of all; he was looking up at Yuya as his big emerald eyes sparkled with sheer excitement. "Where should I hide this one?!"

"Let's see..." Yuya couldn't help smiling and patting his little boy's fluffy head. "Put it behind that favourite soft armchair of yours, sweety."

"Okaaay~!"

"Wouldn't that be way too easy?" Yusaku approached his husband and watched their child happily giggle as he did the task.

"Gakuto is only four," Yuya yawned and rubbed his back; it had been getting more and more tough as pains occurred with increased frequency. "He and Yuga are supposed to find them all. You wouldn't want to find those eggs and chickens all melted two years later, would you?"

"You're right," Yusaku smirked and walked Yuya towards the sofa.

"Gakkun is one year older than me!" Yuga eagerly showed it, using his finger. "But I know where everything is!"

"No, you don't," Yuya laughed as he flopped down on a cushion next to Yusaku. "It was Daddy and I who hid most of the stuff. So it's gonna be a fair game for the two of you!"

"But it's my house..." Yuga crossed his little arms and pouted. "I'm supposed to win!"

"Don't be like that, young man," Yusaku scolded him as gently as possible as he picked him up and made him sit in his lap. "Having fun is more important than winning."

"I'm kinda hungry," Yuya chuckled as their son mumbled something else while pressing his face into Yusaku's fluffy sweater. "Can I have this one?"

"Papa, no!" Yuga squeaked when he saw the chocolate egg that was previously in the corner of the sofa being swiftly unwrapped. "You can't eat that before dinner! Baby cannot, too!"

"He does have a point," Yusaku laughed, ruffling their child's hair. "You're gonna have a hard time getting back in shape after giving birth."

"Papa is already sooooo big!" Yuga enthusiastically demonstrated it as he swang his arms around and upwards. 

"Hey-hey!" Yuya gave them both a non-threatening frown as he devoured the entire egg at once. "Do you really think I'm _that_ fat?"

"You look like you've got a huuuuge egg in there!" Yuga pointed at his Papa's eight months pregnant belly and then put a finger to his lips, becoming rapidly submerged in a thought. "Hmmm... Hey, Papa? How did that egg appear? Did Daddy put it inside you?"

Yusaku and Yuya beat the world record of synchronized blushing.

The infamous #1 topic of "Where Do Babies Come From?" had been keeping Yuga interested for the last couple of months. Of course, it was too early to tell him what _exactly_ an Alpha puts inside his Omega to produce a baby, thus Yuya came up with a reasonable tale about chickens being born from eggs. And that wasn't exactly a lie, either.

"I can't wait when Papa lays the egg and babies hatch!" Yuga giggled as he leaned in to rub the belly.

Yusaku and Yuya couldn't help but beat yet another record, this time of synchronized laughter, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh? They're here," Yuya smiled as he failed to hold onto Yuga who immediately hopped out of his grasp and rushed after his Daddy to open the door.

"Gakkun!!" Yuga spotted the small figure hiding behind his own parents' backs right away.

"Hold on," Yusaku held his son's shoulders so that he wouldn't jump onto his friend. "You have to say hello first!"

"That concerns you as well, deary," Spectre took a step to the side to reveal his own overly flustered son. 

"H-hello," Gakuto stuttered, his face's redness reached its critical point as soon as he saw Yuga's shiny eyes ogling at him so intensely.

"Hello! Thanks again for the invitation," Ryoken smiled when Yuya stood next to Yusaku.

"It's nice that you could make it," the latter gave the guests a warm welcoming smile.

"Was it hard getting here?" Yuya asked, knowing that Ryoken and Spectre had come a long way to Goha City from where they lived.

"No, problem," Spectre chuckled. "We're used to traveling a lot."

"Papa! Daddy!" Yuga impatiently tugged at his parents' clothes. "Can we celebrate Easter already?!"

"But of course!" Yuya gave obviously intrigued Gakuto a soft encouraging smile and a wink. "We have everything ready, so why wait!"

"Shall we have some tea meanwhile?" Yusaku suggested as soon as Yuga grabbed Gakuto's hand and dragged him into the apartment; both boys were laughing joyously as they began their "hunt" without a further ado.

"We have some great news," Spectre smiled as he took the first bite of Yuya's home-made cookies. "We are moving here, to Goha City in only a week from now on."

"Eh, really?!" Yuya got so excited that he accidentally spilled some of his tea onto his belly; Yusaku immediately got a napkin and gently wiped him.

"Goha Central Hospital offered me a neurologist vacancy," Ryoken explained as he kept his watchful eye on the kids running around the whole place. "They've got one for Spectre, too."

"A nurse," the man in question softly put his head on his husband's shoulder and held onto his arm, purring. "So nice that we can work together."

"Indeed!" Yuya gave them a thumbs up.

"Our kids may even go to the same kindergarten pretty soon," Spectre beamed in response.

"Oh my!" Yuya exclaimed and then beamed even brighter at the two boys. "Do you hear that!"

"YAY!" the duo exploded with cheer, and then Yuga pointed at one chocolate chicken in his hand and the other in Gakuto's. "Papas and Daddys! Look what we've found!"

"I see!" Ryoken laughed. "Well done!"

"THERE!" Gakuto cried at the top of his lungs. "Daddy! I see another one in that flowerpot!"

"MINE!" Yuga shouted as they both rushed in one direction.

"Be careful! Don't break anything!" Yusaku warned as he unwrapped a new chocolate egg for Yuya.

"How is working at Goha Corporation going for you?" Ryoken asked the former. "You're the Head of Virtual Technologies Department, right?"

"Yeah," Yusaku took a sip from the cup Yuya was holding for him. "One is required to have nerves of steel for this job, but I manage."

"You sure do," Spectre's gaze traveled all over the apartment. "You can afford such a comfortable accommodation _and_ Yuya-san can relax and be just a housewife. I'm kinda envious, to be perfectly honest."

"Well," Yuya lowered his own gaze, looking at his own reflection in his tea a bit sadly, "I was forced to drop out of the university when a certain someone appeared in my belly..."

But when he looked over at Yuga crawling under Yusaku's computer desk, there was nothing but endless gentleness in his soft vermilion eyes.

"But there has never been a moment when I regret that. Never."

"You two are perfect," Spectre smirked at him and Yusaku and then turned his attention to the former's baby bump. "So? Have any idea who's in there yet?"

"Two baby brothers or sisters!" Yuga shouted across the room as he gave Gakuto a chocolate chicken he liked.

"It may be one of each!" Yusaku laughed in response. "We don't know yet. We only know there are twins."

"We want to have that as surprise," Yuya giggled. "I love surprises."

"We aren't planning any more kids for now," smiling, Spectre drank his tea. "But I think in a year or two when we're settled in this city properly we might give our son a sibling. Or two. Right, darling?"

"R-right."

Something about the way Yuga sniffed his son's hair made Ryoken fidget in his own seat.

"I can't wait to meet them," Yuya lovingly rubbed his huge belly.

"Naturally," Spectre nodded. "Having new babies always makes an Omega..."

"Papa! Daddy!" suddenly, Yuga's high-pitched cry almost made window glass shudder. "I wanna put my egg in Gakkun!!"

Silence that ensued right after was as thick as nothing else in the world. Temperature in the room kept rising at horrendous pace, or, rather, that was what each and every adult in the room felt as the heat burned their cheeks almost as if they peeked directly into open flames.

"Is it..." Spectre whispered as he leaned in closer to Yuya. "...the answer you gave him regarding _that_ question?"

"Yep," Yuya leaned in as well and uttered hush-hush.

"We had no choice," Yusaku joined into their tiny circle. "He just kept asking about it. There was no other way around as he witnessed Yuya's baby bump, so he wouldn't believe in storks and such."

"Papa?" Gakuto blinked innocently. "What does Yuga-kun mean?"

"H-he means he wants to give you a full bag of chocolate eggs so you could take them home!" Ryoken responded at once, doing his best to conceal his panic.

"Eeeh?!" Yuga glared at the man. "But I actually..!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yuya waved his hands frantically. "How about you guys go wash your hands and then join us eating snacks you've found?!"

"YAY!" 

The duo quickly forgot what they were talking about and raced each other to the bathroom. Their parents simultaneously sighed in a great relief.

"So?" Yusaku cleared his throat. "Anyone wants more tea?"

"Say..." Ryoken's face was still bright red when he coughed quite eloquently. "I know this is not exactly my specialty and Yuga-kun is way too young to be legitimately assessed, but... something tells me he might grow into a fullfledged Alpha."

"I-Is that so?" Yuya chuckled nervously as he bit his doughnut. "Who would have thought! I wonder what would your son become then?"

"Actually..." Spectre tugged at his bangs, a small habit of his and an indicator of his anxiety level rising even if slightly. "We do not know yet either, but something tells me... it might be the opposite."

"You mean..?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes."

Awkward silence took its rematch and won, filling the entire room with suffocating feeling of inevitability. After all, their universe clearly stated that Alphas and Omegas were meant for each other, their mutual love and passion are required to bring new life... And their sons could pretty much end up being the most perfect match of all, too.

"I... I wouldn't really mind if we happened to become in-laws in the future," Yuya dared to envision such a prospect with a peaceful smile.

"Me neither," Spectre agreed with a timid smile of his own.

"But we should keep a _close_ eye at all their interactions for the time being," Ryoken stated.

"Yeah," Yusaku nodded. "We don't wanna this future come _way_ sooner than it should."

They all came to a mutual conclusion that it was the best course of action for the nearest eighteen or so years, and yet they couldn't help but adore the way their kids were holding hands when they came back to join them at the table.

"Papa, Daddy," Yuga suddenly spoke with the most serious expression a three year old was capable of. "I have to tell you this. I asked Gakkun something very, very important.

"Oh?" Yuya and Yusaku exchanged meaningful looks above their son as he sat between them.

"What is it?" Ryoken and Spectre did the same thing as Gakuto blushed in the centre of their own tiny family universe.

"If Gakkun will marry me when we grow up..." Yuga almost mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm? And what did he say?" the four adults came up with their reply simultaneously.

"I will," Gakuto smiled; he was prettier than spring itself at that very moment.

Love was truly hovering in the air that Easter. And little did adults know that the vow was set in stone and promises would be exchanged exactly eighteen years later. On a day just as beautiful and sunlit as this.


End file.
